The life of Victoire Weasley 2: Betrayal
by xlilyx
Summary: In his one moment of stupidness he changed her and lost the love of his life. will he ever get her back or will it be the end for them? TeddyVictoire fic rated for language nothing else. sequal to the life of victoire weasley but can be read alone.
1. prologue

Prologue

"Teddy what the fuck do you think your doing?" said a very hurt and at the same time angry Victoire Weasley.

"Vic, this isn't what it looks like honestly," said Teddy, not sure of what to do.

"Not what it looks like? Tell me Ted, what is it if it's not what it looks like? You fucking bastard! All that stuff you said to me yesterday meant nothing? Your proposal eight days earlier meant nothing? I thought you were different but obviously you are just the same as all the other backstabbing bastards I've gone out with," and with that she fled from the cliff top, down the drive and around the corner where she was out of sight.

_How the fucking hell could he do this to me? After everything he said to me yesterday? How? Well fuck him! He can take his stupid engagement ring and shove it up his arse. I don't care anymore… _

* * *

**a/n: hey this is my first story to be offically posted on here so please read and review. dont be too mean please**


	2. one year later

One year later-

Victoire sat in her small flat in San Francisco holding a small three month old baby. . She had run away to America straight after she had split up with Teddy because she had found out she was pregnant. Less than seven moths later she gave birth to the daughter she could hardly look at without being reminded of Teddy. She looked like him, _a lot. _Not only that but she was a metamorphagus. She liked to have her hair the same turquoise blue Teddy had when she was happy. She hated the way she was constantly reminded of him.

She sighed and looked around her kitchen. It was small and not very organised but it was okay for her. She sighed again as the thought that it was Christmas Eve floated into her mind. _Christmas Eve. _How she hated Christmas Eve. It was that very day that Teddy had proposed to her only to throw it back in her face only eight days later.

_Evil bastard! How the hell could he do that to me? Leave his daughter to grow up without a father? _Although Victoire didn't like to admit it to herself it was her fault for her child growing up without her father. He didn't know she existed. But then again that was his fault. She would rather forget what he did so didn't dwell on the thought for a moment longer.

She picked up the daily prophet and skimmed the front page. Nothing really of interest just some random twat called Gilderoy Lockheart got his memory back and is writing a new book, _magical me is back and better than ever_. She remembered hearing of a Lockheart once from her uncle Ron.

"_He was a self absorbed twat who thought he was top man with that annoying smile. The only thing he could really do was cast a decent memory charm. Which is how he lost his memory in the first place, tried to attack Harry with my broken wand. Stupid idiot," _Uncle Ron used to say.

She hadn't seen her family in almost a year and missed them terribly. She turned the page and almost spat out the water she was drinking. On the page was a large picture of her seventeen year old self staring back at her. Under it was a missing notice it read:

**Missing**

**Victoire Weasley has been missing almost a year now if anyone has any information at all please contact us on 01478 256499.**

**There is a reward for anyone who gives us valuable information. Please we just want our daughter home safely.**

**Bill and Fleur Weasley**

**England **

She hadn't realised how much her parents missed her, to send out a world wide ad in the newspaper showed that they really wanted her home. The only thing was that they had no clue as to what had gone on or why she had run away; all they knew was that they wanted her back. She assumed that Teddy would as well but she couldn't give a toss about him. As far as she was concerned he was non existent.

She looked down at the number again and decided that she had to tell them she was okay at least. For all they knew she was dead. No, she had to let them know that she was okay. She didn't have to mention her daughter or the fact of why she left, just that she was okay.

She walked slowly upstairs and put her daughter in her crib. As soon as her head hit the mattress she was instantly asleep. Her hair turned a light blonde like Victoire's; this was to show that she was happy and peaceful. It usually did this when she was asleep.

She crept out of the bedroom and shut the door quietly behind her. She went back downstairs as quietly as she could, skipping the creaky stair, and back into the kitchen. She grabbed the newspaper off the table and walked nervously back into the living room.

_What would I say to them? How are they going to react? God they're going to kill me. Or even worse tell Teddy. Shit! No they can't tell him. He was the reason I left in the first place, shit why am I doing this?_

She picked up the phone and started to dial the number. Ring ring… no answer, she was starting to get butterflies in her stomach now. Ring ring… leg bouncing like it always does when she was nervous. Ring ring…

"Hello?" said a female voice on the other end of the line.

Victoire couldn't speak for a while. She was frozen, what did she say?

Finally she managed to croak out, "Mum?"

* * *

A/N: ok second chapter up i know its long winded but its vital to the story. read and reviw please 


	3. too many emotions

Too many emotions to deal with-

_Finally she managed to croak out, "Mum?"_

"Viccy? Viccy is that really you?" she sounded hopeful; Victoire didn't know what to say. How could she have been so blind as to not see how much her parents and her sister must miss her.

"Yes mummy, it's me," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God, Viccy. Bill, Bill its Viccy," she shouted to her husband from the other side of the phone line.

"Viccy?" said a deep emotional voice. She couldn't bear to hear him like that, the only time she had heard him like that was when mum had told him she was pregnant with her sister.

"Yes Dad, it's me," the tears were falling freely now.

"Vic, where the hell have you been? We've been so worried. How the hell could you just up and leave like that? The whole family including teddy have been going to pieces worrying about you," he said his voice getting angrier by the second. She had not expected this and soon got angry herself.

"Well clearly I've been in America, I know you have been worried or why else would I have called you? And as for Teddy I don't give a monkeys about him anymore because he is the reason I left, if you ask him he may have some inkling as to why I left. But hey since you wont listen to me and let me explain why don't you let him?" and with that she slammed the phone down and ran up the stairs.

She slammed her bedroom door, completely forgetting that her daughter was asleep down the hall, and collapsed on her bed. She was a wreck, a new wave of emotions including hurt, anger, love, sadness and empty inside. This was too much for her to handle. She hated the effect that even saying Teddy's name had on her, she hated the fact that she had tried to have a nice conversation with her parents but it still ended in tears. She didn't exactly expect a welcome home and everything will be fine but the emotion in her father's voice told her that a- he was angry at her for leaving but b- he wanted her to come home.

Well she wasn't going to go home. She wasn't ready to face Teddy just yet, she didn't think that she will ever be ready; she knows that he didn't deserve his child but she did deserve to know her farther. Not only that, but her parents deserved to know that they had a grand-daughter.

After she had calmed down and dried her eyes a bit she walked back towards he daughters bedroom to find he awake clutching her favourite pink teddy bear.

"Hey sweetie come on its nap time. You're meant to be asleep. Uh oh that's the phone I will be back soon Leah," she said as she kissed her and hurried back downstairs to the phone.

"Hello?" she said picking it up.

"Hey Vic," said a deep voice she never wanted to hear again.

"What the fuck do you want Teddy?"

"Well I was calling to see if your ok-"

"Teddy I haven't been okay in over a year because of you so just shove it up your arse because I really don't have time for you."

"Now is that any way to speak to me? I know I hurt you-"

"Hurt me?" she laughed. "You didn't just hurt me Teddy; you ripped my heart in two and used it to wipe your shoe with. Cant you understand that I hate you?" she was crying again now.

"Look Vic I'm sorry, I really am. But I know that you still love me otherwise you would have slammed the phone down by now." She could tell he was pleading with her but she wasn't going to forgive him that easily.

"Just shove it up your fucking arse Teddy. I haven't been able to truly love anyone since you, not even our daughter," she gasped; she hadn't meant to say that. Oh crap what did she just get herself into?

"_Our daughter?_ Oh did it just slip your mind to let me know that I had a daughter?" he shouted down the phone.

"Yes as a matter of fact Teddy it did. Now if you don't mind I have to go and make a bottle."

"Vic wait-"

"Fuck you Teddy Remus Lupin, fuck you!" she slammed the phone down and stomped into the kitchen. She sat down at the table where she just burst into tears again.

She knew that it had been her parents that told him her number. Why did they have to be so stupid? Now she defiantly couldn't face Teddy. He had been so cruel to her that she hated him more than anything else in the world. Of coarse she loved him but after what he did to her she couldn't forgive him.

She just couldn't.

* * *

well there you go, i promise that you will find out about it soon but unless you review then you wont get to find out, so r&r 


	4. coming home

Coming home-

Three weeks later and Victoire was still avoiding the phone at all costs. She didn't want to talk to either of her parents or Teddy. She was still so mad and emotional. She hated it.

Just then she heard a knock at the door. Curious she opened it. she gasped and slammed it shut again.

_How the hell did he find me? _

"Vic open the door please,"

"No!"

"Vic?"

"Fine but on one condition," she shouted.

"Okay."

"Don't tell my parents where I am… or Teddy for that matter."

"Okay, can I come in now its starting to rain?"

Victoire opened the door and stepped aside for him to come in.

"Uncle Harry what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were and ask you a few questions."

"And this couldn't be done over the phone because?"

"Because whenever I phone I get ignored," he said smiling knowingly.

"Oh, sorry I thought it was Teddy," she said looking at the floor.

He smiled again and crossed the hall into the kitchen. He sat at the small table and spoke again, "Can I see your daughter then?"

"Oh I guess teddy told you then? Sure I'll be right back." She ran up the stairs to Leah's room where she was curled up tightly. She picked her up and carried her back downstairs.

Harry positively beamed when he saw her. He knew that she looked just like Teddy but didn't dare mention it incase he saw her Veela temper coming through.

"She's beautiful."

Victoire beamed but she couldn't help but think that her uncle was here for something other than to just see her daughter.

"uncle Harry I love you and all but why are you here?" she said carefully.

"like I said, I'm here to ask you a few questions," he said gazing at her. He felt sorry for her. She shouldn't have had to go through the pregnancy alone or the birth for that matter.

"Vic why don't you come home? Everyone misses you, we've been so worried about you. Your parents and your sister just want you home."

"I know but I cant face him. Teddy gave me the best and worst thing within eight days. Do you know how he made me feel? Let me give you a clue, imagine Ginny ripping out your heart, ripping it in two and using it to clean the floor with, all for her own personal enjoyment."

"Vic what did he do that was so bad?" Harry asked wondering what on earth he had done to make her feel like this.

"It doesn't matter."

He could see that she was crying now so he decided not to press the subject any further.

"So could you at least come back to England to see the rest of your family?"

"I guess but what would I do with the flat? I cant just up and leave it alone. The landlord would kill me."

"Humm sounds like something you have done before," he said with a slight chuckle. "You know that you can just come and live back in England right?"

"I know but I won't. I know what your trying to do. It won't work, I'm not going back to England with you." She was being stubborn and she knew it. she really wanted to see her family, she had missed then so much.

"Oh really?"

"Okay fine but I don't want to see Teddy until at least a few moths have gone by."

"Deal," he gave Leah back to her and started to go upstairs to help her pack.

Four hours later Harry, Victoire and Leah were stood in the backyard of shell cottage getting ready to go in.

"So you ready?" Harry asked.

She nodded and strode towards the backdoor. She opened it and saw her mother, farther and sister, Maria, all sat at the breakfast table eating toast. When the door opened they all looked up to see Victoire with Leah in her arms. They all stood still for a split second not believing what they were seeing. Victoire had a child?

"H-hey," Victoire said nervously.

They all ran to her and embraced her lovingly. After several minutes they broke apart and Bill took hold of Leah.

"Who's the farther," he asked.

Victoire sighed she knew she would have to confess at some point.

"Teddy," she said barely above a whisper.

Bill nodded and cradled her daughter in his arms. For the rest of the afternoon they played catch up while unpacking her stuff in her old room where she would be staying for a while.

After tea this took a turn for the worst. Victoire was just settling down again and feeling comfortable when Teddy walked in.

"What do you want Teddy?" she asked her voice dripping with danger.

"I came to see my daughter," he replied as though it were completely obvious.

"Well that's just tough because you're not going to," she said trying to keep her voice under control. "You lost that right on new year's day last year."

"I didn't even know she existed until three weeks ago!" he shouted back.

"Well I was coming to tell you but- but…" she burst into tears and fled the room.

At the same moment Harry appeared next to Teddy.

"I told you not to come," he hissed in his ear before disappearing again.

Victoire ran all the way to her room and flung herself on her bed. That is where she spent the rest of the night crying until she fell into an uneasy sleep that was haunted by the images of that one night that had destroyed her and Teddy.

* * *

A/N: ok next chapter is where u find out what he did. lol that i had fun writing.


	5. coming out

coming out-

Four weeks later and Victoire still hadn't come within 100yrds of Teddy or let him anywhere near Leah. He was beginning to become frustrated. So instead of obeying his godfather's orders he decided to go visit again. She had to let him see his daughter sometime.

He walked up the garden path and knocked on the door. Bill answered and ushered him into the kitchen to where Victoire and the rest of the family were having breakfast. There were all his brothers and their wives and children and his mum and dad and his sister, her husband and their children.

"Hey Vic, can I talk to you for a minute alone?" asked Teddy anxiously watching everyone else at he table.

"No," she replied shortly.

"C'mon Vic please?" he begged.

"No. I don't want to go anywhere with you. When are you going to get it into your thick skull that I don't want to be alone with you?" her voice was full of danger that would have told any sensible person to drop it and back off now. But of coarse Teddy wasn't sensible.

"Why the hell not Vic? You seemed to want to on Christmas Eve almost two years ago. What changed between us?"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he blind or just plain dumb? Well maybe he was both.

"Are you _kidding_ me? For fuck sakes Teddy."

All the adults around her gasped. They had never heard such language come from her mouth,_ ever!_

"You know what? No I'm not kidding, I can tell you still love me Vic, it just seems that I'm the only one of us that can."

Forgetting about all the adults in the room she walked over to him, pulling out her wand as she went. She placed the tip on his chest and hissed at him;

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hex you into oblivion."

"How about you give me a chance to explain myself first?"

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF?" she laughed. Then, forgetting about her wand, with her free hand drove her ring into his nose making it break. "You are really deluded if you think you can explain what you did to me."

"So let me be deluded and try," he said holding his nose to lessen the blood flow.

"I don't want to hear it Teddy. You broke my heart, do you have any idea how that feels? No of coarse you don't because your just a self absorbed twat who doesn't care who he hurts."

"Please let me explain," he was desperate and she knew it.

"Okay then, explain in front of my whole family what you did to me. Explain to us why you did what you did."

"Okay but I want to start off by saying I'm sorry-"

"SORRY?" she was hysterical now. Did he really think that she was going to welcome him back with open arms after 'sorry' because if he did he was sadly mistaken. "Sorry for what Teddy? You asked me to marry you on Christmas Eve and I said yes. You declared that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me and I believed you-"

"I still do!"

"- then I found out I was pregnant on New Year's Eve. I was so happy you have no idea. I came to tell you and what did I find? Instead of you waiting to kiss me at midnight I found you sleeping with some blonde bim-bet in my bed, at my party, while you were engaged to me!" her voice was getting louder with every word she spoke. Not to mention dangerous. Everyone in the room gasped and stared at them, which she was painfully aware of. "So tell me Teddy which of those things are you most sorry for?"

He could tell he really hurt her, that hurt him but she just wasn't listening.

"Shit! Vic don't you get it? I'm sorry for sleeping with some blonde bim-bet while I was drunk, I didn't mean to-"

"Oh and you think that that just covers it all up do you? _I didn't mean to_, well guess what Ted I didn't mean to do a lot of things but I still did. This however I did mean to do," she said looking at his confused yet scared face. She took his shoulders, took aim and kneed him where it hurts the most.

"That my dear Teddy is for a year and a halves worth of pain you caused me. And boy did it feel good to relive some stress." She smirked as she watched him fall to the ground in sheer agony. She walked towards the door but stopped halfway towards it. "Oh and here is that ring I've been meaning to give you back too. I really thought we had something special Ted, but it looks like you were no better than any other fucking tosser I've met," and with that she walked out the room with her head held high.

She shut the door behind her but didn't go anywhere. Instead she pressed her ear against the door and listened to the rows that were going on in there. But then again six against one (as she suspected were the odds) were unfair on Teddy. Even though she did hit him twice in two of the weakness points she did not think it fair for a six to one fight.

So she instead walked in quickly took Teddy by the arm and dragging him to her room before all the adults noticed.

"What are we doing here?" he asked venomously.

"Well if you quieten down I was going to let you get away before my farther rips you to pieces," she then pointed towards the crib in the far corner. "You have around a minute before they start searching the house I suggest you use it wisely."

Teddy instantly went towards the crib and looked down at the beautiful baby girl that was his, his baby girl. He leant down and kissed her forehead before turning to Victoire and kissing her passionately on the lips. She fought against him until he let her go.

"TEDDY! What the fuck was that?" she asked incredulously slapping him acroos the face.

"Thankyou," he whispered before disappearing on the spot leaving her standing there dumbfounded and fuming.

_How dare he fucking kiss me? What a stupid fucking bastard. God if I EVER see him again there will be BIG trouble._

* * *

_A/N: wow that was so much fun to write, im going to post another story bout Teddy and Victoire soon so anyway R&R if you want more xx_


	6. kiss and makeup

Chapter 6: kiss and makeup.

"Vic, can I have a word?" asked James accompanied by Maria and Rose.

"Sure," she said following them out the room. She was led to a large cupboard under the stairs. She looked doubtfully at James.

"Why in here?" she asked.

"Just go in," he said gesturing to the door. So she did, even though she did not trust James she did trust her sister and Rose, who were both nodding.

She went inside and immediately realised it was a mistake. The door was shut behind her and, guessing from the click she heard, locked. She turned around to face the door and started to bang on it.

"JAMES! OPEN THE DOOR THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" she shouted.

"NO NOT UNTIL YOU BOTH MAKEUP," he shouted back.

"JAMES I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THIS, OPEN THE DOOR!"

James however did not open the door he put a chair against it and sat down with Rose and Maria listening in.

_Wait what did he mean by 'both makeup'? Oh no he didn't! _

"Hey Vic," said a deep voice somewhere to the back of the cupboard.

_He did, I'm going to kill him when I get out of here!_

"What do you want Teddy?" she said reaching for her wand, only to find it wasn't there. _Shit! _"James give me back my wand!" she shouted to him. Still he remained silent.

"Vic I don't want to hurt you I just want a chance to talk and explain, and maybe to see my daughter," he mumbled the last part hoping she wouldn't hear, but of coarse she did.

"Listen Teddy, you can see your daughter but I really don't want to talk."

"Vic, please, I know that we can't go back to the way things used to be but can't we at least be friends?" he asked pleading with her.

Victoire softened up, she never could stay mad with him. She hadn't even really been mad with him in the first place, just upset, confused and hurt, maybe even a little pissed off.

"Okay I will listen," she said and sat with her back to the door.

To say that Teddy was surprised was an understatement but he began to speak anyway, "Okay well I truly am sorry, I know that I hurt you and I know that you are upset but in my defence I was really pissed, I hadn't seen you all night and had no idea what I was doing."

"The reason why you hadn't seen me was because you know that I had been felling ill. I went to get a pregnancy test and when it came out positive I just cried for ages thinking about how I had ruined our lives. I came to tell you at eleven but instead found you screwing on my bed with some blonde that you had picked up from downstairs. A Slytherin no less, do you have any idea how that feels?"

"No," he said truthfully. "I have no idea but I do know what loss and the feeling of abandonment feels like. I'm really sorry Vic, I know that it isn't much and doesn't begin to cover what pain I caused you but I really am."

They were both crying by now, silently but still crying.

_Oh God I hate it when he does this, all I want to do is just kiss and makeup but how can I? He has caused me so much pain, how can I be sure it won't happen again? Oh screw it you only live once._

And with that she threw her arms around him and kissed him hard on the lips, like she used to. He returned with want and passion.

"Promise me that you will never do that to me again," she said breathing heavily at his touch.

"On one condition, you take back that lovely ring that I got especially engrave for you," he said smiling.

Instead of answering him she threw him against the wall and began kissing him again. They stayed there, lips locked for sometime.

"Is that a yes then?" he said smiling.

She nodded, "Yes." Then it was Teddy's turn to put her against the wall and snog her senseless. His hands found their way up her shirt at the same time as hers did his.

Then the door opened almost blinding them with the sudden change of light.

"Ahh I see you made up then?" asked Maria.

Victoire smiled, "Yer we did but James give me my wand back now please," she said in a falsely sweet voice. But knowing that it wouldn't be that easy took Teddy's from his back pocket just in case.

"James that tone means run away quickly," said Rose hopping out the way to allow him a better exit. He turned on his heel and ran as fast as he could with Victoire closely following him.


	7. epilogue ensmble pour tojours

Chapter 7: epilogue- ensemble pour tojours (together forever)

Ten years later-

"Leah can you please hurry up and get dressed," Teddy shouted from downstairs.

"Okay!" she shouted for the tenth time that morning.

"I tell you what we are going to be so late," he muttered to himself. "Vic are you and the twins ready?"

"Yes just give me one minute to pin back my hair," she shouted down.

_A minute? yer right more like ten._

"Dad, where are they?" said a little boy from the kitchen.

Teddy smiled, the only boy in the family (and the only one who can manage to be ready on time). "Still getting ready Remus, these are the joys of marriage. Waiting around on them," he said chuckling.

"I don't ever want to be married," he said looking longingly into the fireplace. "I want to go!"

"I know son, I know. VIC, LEAH!" he shouted.

"Okay, okay keep your hair on were here," said Leah. Teddy noticed that her hair was no longer the brown colour she liked but a redey purple.

"Finally. Let's GO!" Remus whined.

"Okay, here Ted, take Hope for me and I will take Hallie," she said gesturing towards the twins at her feet.

Teddy took the eldest twin (by around half an hour) and stepped into the fire. He took some floo powder and shouted, "Le chateaux grande." He fell out of the fireplace in their French holiday home near to where Victoire's grandparents live.

After around five minutes the children had gone to play outside leaving Teddy and Victoire in the kitchen. He pulled her into his arms and whispered in her ear, " j'adore tu Victoire."

Victoire smiled. "I love you too."

"Pour tojours?"

Victoire giggled, "Ensemble pour tojuours. And don't you forget it."

-Fin-

* * *

ahh well thats it for my stories now. all before midnight on a sunday too, i told you i could do it leanne! lol 


End file.
